British Cousin Pool Fun
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Requested by doomforzombies16


"I knew I was going to get wet today," Eliza mumbled to herself, her fingers frantically rubbing and fingering her pussy beneath the material of her purple and baby blue striped bikini. "But this is a little more than I expected..." She sighed in frustration, extracting her digits and waving them in the water to clean them off. "And yet, not enough. I need something more than my fingers..." She grumbled, annoyed at the plateau she'd hit.

"Blaaaaaaa~" A drawn-out groan from the other end of the pool caught her attention, and she glanced over to see the only other occupant of the cheap motel's outdoor water-feature: Ferb, bored out of his skull and floating on his back in the water. Eliza's eyes narrowed wickedly as a devious and perverted idea bloomed in her mind, causing a pulse of heat to shoot between her legs.

"...And I think I know where I can get that something." The girl smirked as she slipped out of her rubber inner tube and dove into the water, swimming across the pool to her cousin."Hey, Ferb~!" she called cheerfully, grinning like the cheshire cat. The boy eyed his cousin suspiciously as she approached, re-orienting himself to lean against the wall of the pool, just in case. His past experiences with a suddenly friendly Eliza were mixed at best.

"Uh, hey Eliza." He returned cautiously. "Something you want?" Eliza's utter failure at suppressing the hungry gleam in her eye did little to relax him.

"Nothing much..." The girl singsonged cryptically. "Just stay where you are and I'll get it myself." She said, before taking a deep breath of air and diving under the water, out of direct sight. He watched, confused, as the underwater shadow of a girl moved towards him silently. He looked down as she swam right up to him, and his confusion exploded into surprise and shock at the sudden feeling of hands at the front of his trunks. The dexterous fingers deftly unbuttoned the snap at the front of his swim trunks and the Green-haired boy yelped.

"Eliza?!" he sputtered as his cousin pulled open the fly of his trunks and blindly searched for his member. It took her a moment to navigate the webbing (which, to be fair, she'd never encountered with girls' swimwear), but she pushed past it and wrapped her fingers around him, tugging gently until he reached a full six inches. Before he could process this sudden sexual attack, she quickly opened her mouth and swallowed him right to the base, the water surrounding them working quite well enough for lubrication. Ferb gasped as his dick was surrounded by cool water one second than the hot confines of his cousin's mouth the next. Eliza immediately rocketed back up to the surface, coughing for air.

"Tha- *cough* That was *hack* sexier in my head..." She admitted, catching her breath. When she'd opened her mouth, it had quickly filled with water; shoving something long and hard in after it had only served to force water down her throat. Not her most well thought out plan.

"Eliza, what the heck are you doing?!" Ferb stared at her with wide eyes, still too shocked to do much else. Eliza just tilted her head to the side, pinning him with a 'what are you?' stare, before diving back down to try again. The boy soon found himself moaning as his dick was engulfed by Eliza's hot mouth again, this time with the added stimulation of dozens of air bubbles breaking against his crown and shooting along the outside of his shaft; having learned from her last attempt, the Brunette was blowing the water out of her mouth as she took him in. The incredible tingling only lasted a moment, however, before she ran out of air and was forced to resurface.

"Giving you head, duh." She finally answered with a grin. "What's it look like?" Without giving him a chance to respond, she dove down once more to repeat and perfect her new trick. Ferb's looks of confusion and apprehension melted away to one of acceptance as he felt her lips wrap around his dick again, and he gripped the edge of the pool, moaning lowly.

"Ah, oh crap, that feels so good..." he panted, the contrast of hot and cold playing across his nerves each time Eliza came up for air, took in a deep breath, and dove back down to swallow her cousin's shaft whole. She continued to adjust her technique with each submersion, swirling her tongue around the length, then sucking it hard and fast, then sealing her lips tightly around him to keep out the water as she worked. Moving her head back and forth quickly while underwater was a challenge, but she compensated by gripping Ferb's hips and pulling him towards her with each bob. Hearing him was difficult underwater, but she could feel his moans rumbling through him, vibrating his rod against the walls of her throat.

"O-oh Eliza, stop," He pleaded as she surfaced again. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cu-" she didn't hear the rest, as she'd eagerly dived back under the moment she'd caught the gist of his words. She put all of her newly created techniques to the test, sucking at the ten year-old's shaft as hard and fast as she could, blowing bursting bubbles of air against his skin and swirling her tongue along his ridges. In an instant, her hot sucking mouth pushed the Green haired boy over the edge and Ferb fully gave in to the pleasure of the orgasm boiling in his balls, and crying out as he bucked his hips against Eliza's waiting mouth.

"Ugh fuck ELIZA!" he shouted out as he released his burning young boy seed into his cousin's mouth and down her throat. Eliza moaned around his shaft as she swallowed the heated load with a sense of lust-filled satisfaction. She just barely managed to take all Ferb had to offer into her mouth before running out of oxygen and returning to the surface, gasping as she greedily gulped down both Ferb's jizz and breaths of air.

"Mmm, that tastes so good." She lied. It was better than the taste of chlorine, at least, but Ferb had obviously been eating too much junk food and not enough fruit. Of course, if she told him that, she risked derailing the whole thing before she got her turn. "I should have done this sooner." That one was definitely sincere. She licked her lips as Ferb stared at her in flushed lust and much confusion, panting from the strength of his orgasm.

"Eliza... what just happened?" He asked dumbly, as though it wasn't obvious. Of course, she knew what he really meant - he was wondering just what in God's name had suddenly possessed her to blow her cousin - but he didn't have enough mental cylinders currently firing to properly phrase it.

"I just sucked your cock, Ferb," She teased, giving him a saccharine smile and floating towards the pool stairs. Once she reached shallow enough waters, she dropped to her hands and knees, seductively pushing out her ass and wiggling it at the boy. She smirked at the way he gulped. "And you should thank me."The Brunette suggested, reaching behind her and pulling aside her swimsuit. "Now."Ferb moved toward her slowly, his eyes glued to the newly revealed wet, pink entrance and his still hard cock poking through his swim trunks. Eliza shuddered slightly, both from the intensity of his gaze and the feeling of the cool air against her skin.

"Go on, Ferb." she urged him softly, her voice almost a whisper. "I want it in me." Ferb swallowed again, the water sloshing about his knees as he moved behind his cousin and tentatively gripped her ass. His cock, hard and throbbing as it pointed directly toward her pussy like an arrow, was far more confident than the rest of him. Eliza moaned as he pushed his length forward, the tip pressing against the lips of her pussy. He hesitated, and in an instant his dick was engulfed in an even hotter place than Eliza's mouth as the impatient brunette thrust backwards, impaling herself on him. Her pussy swallowed his cock whole, squeezing and strangling his dick as she clamped tightly around him. The Green haired boy gasped as he gripped Eliza's hips tightly, curling over her to steady his shaking legs and revealing in the feeling of being buried inside his cousin's hot twat.

"Ah, Eliza!" He groaned, feeling every shudder and twitch of her all but dripping pussy. As he slowly pulled out of her, her sex juices coated and ran down his length, falling to mix into the churning pool water.

"Umph, yeah, that's it!" Eliza gasped. "This is way better than my fingers!" She mewled as she rocked herself back against the Green-haired boy. Ferb yelped as his length was milked by his cousin's pussy, the girl pulling forward before pounding back and swallowing him whole again each time the head's ridge scraped her entrance. He grunted in pleasure at her movements, thrusting his hips forward against the Brunette's own pushes, and the two slowly but heatedly built up a steady rhythm. They both moaned and gasped in incestuous bliss as they felt themselves sky rocket in pleasure.

"Uh, Eliza, your pussy feels so, ah, so good my cock feels like it's gonna melt!" Ferb shivered as he felt his dick being squeezed and all but set on fire by Eliza's blazing, slick insides. In turn, Eliza felt unbelievably full from Ferb's burning poker in her snatch.

"Yeah, your dick feels good too, Ferb!" She squealed. "Oh it feels so good inside my pussy!" She bit her lower lip in a failed attempt to keep her moans of plesure in. The two were soon pounding into and against each other, Ferb gripping Eliza in an iron hold and slamming his young prick into his brunette cousin's tight twat as Eliza in turn pushed and forced her hips against Ferb's throbbing, stiff shaft. They each felt the climbing of the heat inside their bodies as they drew closer to completion, and Eliza felt a long whine slip from her as the heat of a very powerful climax rose deep within her.

"Ferb, I think I'm gonna cum soon! Keep fucking me Ferb! Harder! Faster! That's it!" The girl's voice shot upwards with each sentence as her cousin's thrusts into her pussy reached a frantic pace. Ferb growled as he felt an all too familiar boiling in his balls, his own orgasm riding up on him, and the Green haired boy gasped as he felt himself nearing his peak.

"Ugh Eliza it feels so good I'm gonna cum soon, too!" The ten year-old boy cried, driving her down into the water with the force and tempo of his ramming. She was quickly shoved down from her hands to her elbows, but she was far too close to tell him to ease up now.

"Yeah, that's it, I'm gonna cum!" She shouted, barely keeping her head above the water. "Oh Ferb, I'm gonna cum So Fucking Hard!" She shrieked as Ferb slammed into her quivering cunt. He gasped and groaned, his legs shaking as pulled her back to meet his advances. His pleasure tipped over the edge and, with a shout, he buried his twitching and throbbing rod into Eliza's gushing twat.

"ELIZA! I'm cumming!" He announced, and with that the ten year-old blasted his cousin's sweet pussy with his steaming jizz, coating the inside of Eliza with his cum. As she felt Ferb's climax inside her, her stomach tightened and she felt herself let go to with a high pitched cry.

"Oh Ferb Yes! I'm Cumming Too I'm Cumming!" The brunette wailed as her release washed over her, both Ferb's and her own juices filling her. Eliza's hot slick juices coated Ferb's shaft as he continued to pump his last hot rounds of thick semen into her cunt. For a few moments, they were still.

As one, the pair collapsed forward against the steps, panting heatedly as Eliza wrapped an arm around Ferb's neck and pulled him close to claim his mouth…

"Oh yeah, that's it Ferb! Keep going, I'm so close!" Eliza commanded as she was pressed against the pool's wall, completely naked. Her equally naked cousin thrust up into her furiously, grunting and groaning as his balls bubbled with his fifth orgasm of the hour. Eliza wrapped her arms and legs around his body, sighing as Ferb brought on her... actually, she'd lost count. Ferb plowed into her, the water crashing and erupting around them as their lower halves met.

"Umph, Eliza! Ah! Fuck, ELIZA!" The ten year-old boy shouted as he loosed yet another load into his cousin's already cum-packed pussy, drenching her insides with a fresh batch of his hot release. As each time before, the feeling of his jizz filling her up triggered her own orgasm, and her limbs involuntarily pulled him more tightly to her.

"Oh Ferb! Yes! Cum inside my puss- Oh FERB!" She cried, her pussy convulsing and sucking away at Ferb's twitching cock like crazy. The two shuddered in young heated bliss as his cock gave its final jerks and her pussy slowly stopped milking him. The taller cousin sighed contentedly and rested against the Green-haired boy as he did the same against her.

"Oh Ferb," She panted softly. "I think I'm falling in love with you..." She raised her head just enough to press her lips against his cheek, before falling back against him and basking in the afterglow.

"Well, I think I'm falling in love with your pussy." He replied with a smirk, doing his best to appear less worn-out than her. She retaliated by hitting him playfully on the head.

"Ferb." She giggled as she pushed herself further from him, his half hard cock slipping from her pussy, and leaned in to kiss him properly on the lips. The Green-haired boy couldn't hide his blush as Eliza disentangled herself from him grabbed her discarded swimsuit, heading for the pool stairs. She looked back at her cousin and gave him a smirk.

"Well, that was fun, but I hope you're not out of energy." A competitive gleam entered her eyes. "Because tonight, I want you in my room as soon as Your Dad is asleep." She turned and headed up the stairs, her bare ass swaying from side to side. Ferb watched her tight ass and pussy, transfixed by the small drops of cum-saturated pool water running down her leg. "So save up as much spunk as you have, my dear cousin. Because, from now on, your dick is mine." She grinned, her eyes flashing.

"F-fine with me," Ferb shot back, after taking a moment to get over the sheer lust in her gaze. "But then your ass is mine from now on, too!"

"If you think you can handle it, Cousin." She responded playfully, smirking. "See you tonight Ferb." She growled seductively over her shoulder, then vanished into the changing room.

"Yeah, see you tonight, Eliza." Ferb said to himself, his smile growing as he thought about just what the night was going to hold for him. He leaned against the pool side, grabbing his swim trunks from the water and stroking himself back up to full hardness as he imagined Eliza cleaning the cum from her pussy in the changing room's showers.

After a short pause, he climbed out of the pool and quickly jogged after the Brunette.


End file.
